No Rain
by standbyme406
Summary: Completed:"RUN!” Chris yelled as he pulled my arm and practically carried me away. It struck me then that these were the infamous Cobras.
1. New Places

**hey guys! hope you like my story...**

* * *

It was weird how one place could change your life forever.

* * *

I had just moved to the small town Castle Rock, not much to do in the town, but it seemed alright. I grew up in a suburb of San Diego and things are just a lot different out there, but I liked how it was so simple in this town. By the way my name is Ryan Murphy, weird name for a girl, but it's what the parents gave me.

I decided to go into town to check out the place, and the Blue Point Diner seemed like a good place to stop. I walked in and it looked like one of the diners you see in movies, you know, the juke box, waitress with the funny glasses. I sat down and ordered a coke and some fries when I saw four boys walk in. All I thought was thank god there are some kids in this town!

I suddenly felt really stupid sitting in a booth by myself like a loser. One of the boys was chubbier and the other guys seemed to be pushing him around a lot. Another one was skinny and had doe eyes, and a more sensitive looking side. The third one had to have the biggest glasses I'd ever seen but he seemed like a funny one. Then I guessed the last boy was the leader of the group since he was leading the conversation. I felt kind of stupid evaluating these guys but it was a heck of a lot better than doing nothing.

Then I noticed they all started whispering about something and looking over at me. I saw the one with the big glasses start walking towards my booth and I tried to hide behind some menus but that definitely failed because the one with the coke bottle glasses came and sat right across from me, something I wasn't used to. People don't usually just sit next to people they don't know, right?

"Well, hello hello!" Mr. Coke bottle said.

"Um, hi?" What was I supposed to say to this kid? Not every day a guy just comes up to me and starts chatting.

"You're the new girl everyone's talking about. The name's Teddy Duchamp."

"Hey, what about us?" Piped up the chubbier one.

"Oh yeah well this here is Chris, this is Gordie, and that's Verno." The three of them came around the table a said hi and I introduced myself.

"Ryan's a cool name." said Chris, I think he sensed that I was a little nervous around all these new people so he tried to make some small talk, and to be honest I was pretty relieved. We talked about my name and I told him about San Diego until I started feeling more comfortable around the guys. After the small talk I decided to leave to go unpack some more. I said bye to the guys and I was on my way.

"RYAN!!!" I looked around and I saw a blur flying towards me, realizing that it was that crazy little brother of mine, Timmy, running down the stairs and practically flinging himself onto me. I leave for an hour and he already misses me, probably only missed me because he's already bored of the town, and we've only been here for what, about 24 hours? I told him that we would hang out after I finished unpacking and moving into my room.

I went upstairs and into my um well, I don't know what you would call it. There are curtains dangling from the curtain rods, and I swear to god someone tried to burn them because you can definitely see some nasty burn stains on there, and from the look of the curtains I wouldn't blame um. My floors are wooden and some of the floorboards are coming out, the walls are as white as hospital walls, oh and did I mention I don't even have a bed? Ha so yes I can say I have some work to do on this "room" of mine. I guess fixing it should become my new hobby.

I went out in front of the house and decided to take a good look at it. It's pretty much a two story house that has some serious work to be done on it, but it wasn't much different from my old house. Ah my old house, so many memories there. The good and the bad, I still haven't told you why we moved but I guess I should save that for another time. I sat on the porch and thought about the guys I met today and how cool they were, just hoped I would see them again. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mom yelling for me to come in for dinner. I met my mom in the kitchen and she started drilling me with a million questions.

"So what do you think of the town?" said mom

"It's pretty cool, the kids are weird around here mom they actually come up and talk to people they don't know."

"Ha, well that's a nice change, now isn't it?"

"Yeah at first it was weird, but I like it."

"So what are their names?" "How are their parents?" "Do they have any siblings?" There goes mom asking all the questions again.

"Their names are Teddy, Vern, Gordie, and Chris."

"Boys!?" my mom gets really shocked when I mention guys because I've never had a boyfriend or guys that are friends.

"Yes mom, boys."

"Well that's good Ry, I always knew you'd fit in this town, you should invite them over and I'd make some dinner for them and then may-"

"Mom! Don't get to over excited about this! I only talked to them for about 10 minutes, and besides how do I even know if they like me?"

"Oh hunny don't worry about it, who couldn't like my little boo?" Boo. Whatta nickname. My mom's been calling me that since I was about three because I was always the scaredy cat of the family, and to be honest I still am.

I set the table and heard Timmy running down those stairs again. He ran into the kitchen and tried to slide into his seat but ended up on the floor instead. Ha that kid was always falling, made for good entertainment. I helped him get up and he tried to play it off like he planned it. Since he's 10 now he thinks he should be more masculine. Ha I don't know, but I love the kid. Timmy and I finished our dinner and helped with the dishes.

It was a nice summer night so I decided to take Timmy for a walk and show him some of the town. We were walking and all of a sudden heard someone laughing like a crazy hyena. Of course being the scaredy cat I am, I jumped behind a couple of bushes. But then I realized I had heard that laugh before earlier, in the restaurant, and it belonged to none other than Teddy Duchamp.

Timmy and I tried to find out where the laugh was coming from when we spotted a tree house with a light on inside. I don't know what I was thinking but the next thing I know I'm making Timmy climb up the ladder with me and I started knocking on the trap door.

"THAT'S NOT THE SECRET KNOCK!" I heard someone scream from the tree house. Shit what the hell's a secret knock?

"Um, it's Ryan, I don't know if you remember me but uh-"

"RYAN!" I heard rustling and saw the door swing open.

"Well hello good lookin!" It was funny how pathetic Teddy's lines were.

"Hey Ryan!" The rest of the guys said almost in unison. They seemed really excited to see a girl, but if I lived in this town I'd be excited to see anyone my age.

"So who's this kid?" Chris said

"Oh this is my brother, Timmy; sorry if he annoys you guys, but he's actually a pretty cool kid once you get him talking."

"Well we'll take your word for it Ry." Chris was already calling me by my nickname.

I realized I hadn't really started talking to Gordie and Vern yet. Gordie seemed shyer than I was and Vern kinda seemed oblivious to things. So I started thinking up conversations in my mind of what to say to them and I finally sucked it up and started talking.

"So how old are you guys?"

"Well we're all 15 and going to be sophomores, how about you?" Gordie said

"Same! Thank god I've found you guys; I don't know how I would survive the boredom of this little town. So are there any other kids our age around here?"

"There's a couple but they turned out to be wet ends and aren't that great to be around. There also are some other kids, that um well yeah we don't want to talk about them." Gordie said

"Aw come on, tell me! It'd be good to hear some stories. Please?"

"Alright, well, they're the Cobras, and let's just say we don't have the greatest past with each other."

"YEAH! Chris almost got k-"

"SHUT UP VERN!!!!" Teddy Chris and Gordie said in unison. Definitely asking them about this Chris thing later.

"So anyways," Gordie said while shooting a look a Vern "Well the Cobras are low lifes who just like to beat up on the kids that are younger than them, like us, and they've been out to get us ever since… um well yeah anyways…." Alright so now I'm really starting to wonder about these kids and these so called "Cobras" but I didn't think it was the right time to ask, maybe I'd ask when I got to know them better.

"Man that'd be so cool! I'd go in there and just be like bam bam bam!!! That'd be so boss, and you know what else would be-" I looked over at Timmy and he was in a deep conversation with Teddy about some Normandy thing.

Vern suggested that we should all play Poker and gamble cherry flavor pez instead of money. I guess Vern really likes those pez of his. Teddy suggested that we play strip poker and that I would go first. Oh Teddy.

By the end of the night the guys seemed to take Timmy in as if he was their own brother, Timmy just has that kind of effect on people, and I was talking to the guys like they were my best friends. Chris and I talked about my room for a bit and I told him how much I liked the town. I realized there was so much more to learn about them, and this wouldn't be the last I'd seen of them.


	2. Cobras

Hey people! So yeah I've never done one of these before, so I'm sorry if it's a little messed up. Hope you guys like the story! This chapter's really short btw...

* * *

The next morning I heard my mom yelling for me to come to the door. I was a little surprised to see the four boys standing on my front porch. I opened the door and said hey, and I thought it was a little strange to me that the people in this town could find out where you lived that fast. I heard Teddy start laughing that "Eeeeeeeeheeee" hyena laugh of his, and I noticed that I was still wearing my teddy bear pajamas. My cheeks flushed and I ran upstairs to put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my comb and ran downstairs while trying to brush my long knotted blonde hair at the same time. Then, looking halfway decent, I opened the door trying not to be embarrassed anymore.

"So, I didn't know the kids in California were still in touch with their childhood side."

"Shut up Teddy." I said as I pushed past him.

"Touchy."

The guys decided to show me around town and Vern saw that I had a comb so he started telling me about how he lost his comb one day.

"You see Ryan, a guy with as much hair as me has to keep a comb around (thought Vern had no hair…), and this was the one time I really needed a comb, but then-"

As strange as he is he makes me laugh and I like that about him, he's one of those people who doesn't try to be funny but is just funny anyways. Does that make sense? Well anyways they showed me this cool arts and crafts place with lots of paints and I made a mental note that I had to come back there to pick out a color for my "room". We went to the general store and got some pop, it really felt good to have a cold coke when it was about 90 degrees out.

"Guys, let's go to the lake!" Vern said

"Yeah come on let's go!" Teddy said

"Uh... I think I'll just pass on this one." I really don't have the confidence to be in front of four guys, my age, in a bathing suit.

"Ryan I will drag you there myself, you're going!" Why couldn't Teddy just keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, but uh I have some work to do on my room and uh…" This wasn't going well.

"COME ON RYAN PLEASE!! IT'LL BE FUN!! COME ON! PLEASE!!!" All the guys were in full out begging mood by now.

"Gezz, I didn't know you guys wanted me that badly, you must be really desperate."

"Aw shut up Ryan, come on guys times a wastin!" Gordie said as he started running out the door.

"We'll meet at Ryan's in an hour."

"BOSS!" Everyone seemed really excited about the lake… weird.

I went home and Timmy and my mom were out at the doctors again. I went up to my room and I was a little frantic since I realized I didn't have a bathing suit, must have lost it when we moved here. I'd just tell the guys that I would sit this one out. My room was actually starting to come together. I had a bed in there, and when we were talking in the tree house Chris said he'd promise to help me paint my room. I went over to my mirror and started fixing my hair. I have straight long blonde hair that is pretty plain. I'm not overly heavy or too skinny, just about in the middle. I realized too that I was almost taller than my mirror; the doctor says I'm about 5' 7" now. It was weird looking at myself, it felt uncomfortable.

I went downstairs and made a quick pb & j sandwich before I started hearing a bunch of kids knocking on the door. Teddy was the first to bust through my doorway. He spotted my sandwich and snatched it out of my hands and started eating it.

"Thanks Ry. You sure make a mean pb & j."

"Your welcome asshole, that was my lunch by the way."

"I'll just pick you up something later, Boo. Eeeeheeee"

"Who told you about Boo?"

"Oh no one special, just someone who happens to be 4' 7" and lives with you…"

"Timmy" I'd get my hands on him…

"Come on guys! I gotta be home soon so I can watch my cartoons!" Oh that Verno.

It surprised me how I now knew the town like the back of my hand, goes to show you how small it is. Chris, Gordie and I all started talking about some of the college courses, and they filled me in on all the teachers and some of the kids in their grade. It was kind of sad how they only have 80 people in their grade and in San Diego I had close to 1,000. We kept talking when all of a sudden the mood changed really quickly and I saw this black car pull up.

"Shit guys, RUN!!" Chris screamed as he pulled my arm and practically carried me away. We were all running as fast as we could when all of a sudden we're all cornered by about 7 guys that looked like they wanted to kick our asses. It struck me then that these were the infamous Cobras.


	3. Trapped

"Well look what we've got here; you guys got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Shut up Ace, don't bring her into this." Chris said while trying to defend me, but the next thing I know I'm being held by some guy that had an eye that wouldn't stop twitching, and Chris is on the ground. Shit! Shit! What am I supposed to do! Was pretty much all that was running through my mind. I looked around to see what the other guys were doing, and I noticed that Teddy was trying to beat the shit out of all the Cobras but they had him way out numbered. I was beginning to wonder if he had a death wish. Vern looked like he was about to piss his pants and Gordie tried to fight back with one of the Cobras but that wasn't really working out to well.

"So Blondie, when are we going on a date?" Annoying twitch guy said. I ignored him.

"I always heard Cali girls were the fun ones, if you know what I mean." He said with a smirk on his face. He was really starting to make me sick. Then he started playing with my hair and whispering things in my ear, and all I'm thinking is what the hell is this kid's problem.

"Why don't you just shut your big fat mouth asshole and leave me alone."

"Feisty."

I tried to get out of his hold, and it was one of those times when I wished I had some strength in my body. For Pete's sake! I can't even beat my 10 year old brother in an arm wrestling contest! The struggling was kind of starting to get pathetic seeing that this kid was clearly stronger than me, and his comments were really starting to get on my nerves. So, I thought of the next best thing. I kicked him right where it hurts, and boy did it feel good. Luckily it worked because the next thing I know, he's on the ground crying in pain. Everyone kind of stopped because they were shocked I actually did something.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and the guys snapped out it and beat outta there. I heard Ace yelling that it wouldn't be the last we'd seen of them, but I was extremely relieved we got out of there fast enough.

"RYAN! That was amazing!" Teddy said while still catching his breath.

"Epic!" Gordie said

"Yeah Ry I can't believe you had the guts to do that!" Vern said, and I started thinking about how he looked like he was about to pee his pants, and realized that Vern didn't have any guts at all, the poor kid.

"Yeah well that kid was getting way to into my personal bubble, and I had to do something to get us out of there! They were gonna kill you guys and Teddy what, exactly, were you thinking!? Did you think you could take out the whole gang!? And-"

"Aw chill Ry, I could've taken them, I just didn't want to show off too much."

"Ha yeah, okay. By the way Chris, thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem Ry, anytime." Chris seemed really hurt and I knew that this wasn't just another Cobras run in, and that it had a deeper meaning for him. I just wasn't exactly sure what it was yet. Chris continued to surprise me, and I would continue trying to figure him out.

We decided to skip the lake for that day since some of us were a little shook up. I made Chris and Gordie walk me home just in case we had another run in with the Cobras.

"So what's the deal with those guys? Can you tell me why they looked like they wanted to kill us?" I asked hoping they would tell me the story about what happened in the past.

"I guess we should tell her now, since she's pretty much a part of it too." Chris said as he turned to Gordie.

"Yeah you're right… So it all happened about 3 years ago when Vern asked us if we wanted to go see a dead body…" Gordie started.

… and so Ace said he wouldn't forget about this, and the rest is history." So it sounded like we were pretty much screwed with the Cobras thing, and the Cobras would get their revenge.

I saw Timmy sitting at the table looking as bored as hell, so I told him about what happened with the Cobras.

"Aw man I wish I was there! I could've given them the old one two! Man Ry, why didn't you come and get me!"

"Oh yes Timmy, I should've just stopped everyone, come and gotten you, and then continued the fight."

"Well if I was there you guys would've won the fight, could've brought my baseball bat, you know, I wouldn't even need a baseball bat! I could've taken them with my own bare hands!!"

"Haha, whatever you say Timmy, just keep dreaming."

Oh that Timmy. I walked into my room and I realized that it had to be about 10 pm and I was pretty pooped out, it had been a long day.


	4. Just chillin

hey guys! this is just a chill chapter, the revenge of the cobras is coming soon though... BTW thank you Embry for reviewing!

* * *

"YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WATCH OUT!!" I screamed as I pushed Chris out of the way.

Timmy came flying down the stairs in a laundry basket. He had always said he had wanted to do that, but never thought he actually would…

"Haha, Timmy! What are you, Nuts!?"

"Aw man Ry, did you see that! I just went flying!!!"

"Ha yea, in the process of running me and Chris over!"

"Hey uh Timmy, I think you have a bloody nose there." Chris pointed out.

"Yeah Tim, mom says you gotta hold your nose up so It'll stop the bleeding."

"Bloody nose!? Boss!!"

"Ha, come on macho man, we gotta clean you up."

After helping Timmy with his little problem Chris and I went up to my room and started painting.

"Sea-foam green or aqua blue? Or maybe both… hmm…" I asked Chris while pondering to myself.

"Both sounds cool, do each wall a different color."

"Alright so let's see here, I'll do this then-"

"HI-YAH!!!" We heard as someone came through my door, kicking it in the process.

"WAHHHHH!!!" Chris and I screamed in shock. Guess who had almost scared the crap outta us…

"Teddy, what the hell man!? Almost scared the shit out of us!" Chris yelled at him.

"Well I had to make an entrance…" He said with a smirk on his face, happy with the fact he saw both of us get scared.

"Hey guys! Man you should've seen your faces!" Vern said is his funny way of speaking.

"Hey Chris and Ry." Gordie said as he walked in the doorway.

"It's good you guys are here, pick up a brush and start painting!"

"What is this, Ryan's slave service?" Teddy said sarcastically.

"Ha well it is now, now start painting!"

We started painting my walls and decided to paint one wall aqua blue, then the other two sea- foam green, then we'd leave one wall white. The white wall was for anyone who wanted to write anything on it.

"Oh! I got a name for the white wall, how about, The Writing Wall!"

"Very creative Vern. I think Timmy could've come up with something better than that." Gordie said while making a face at Vern.

"It was just a suggestion…"

Splat. "TEDDY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed while trying to wipe paint off my face.

"Eeeeheeehee…I love it when you're angry."

"Oh yea, well watch this!" I dipped my brush in the paint and whipped it right at him, but he moved right before it hit him and the paint went straight for Chris.

"Oh you better watch out Murphy, cause this paint has your name on it!" Chris said while dipping his brush in the paint. So the paint war had begun.

"AHH!! Come on guys! I forfeit! I'll make you cookies if you stop! Please!?" I yelled while I was cornered by crazy paint throwers, aka the guys.

"Well I guess I can't pass up a good cookie…" Gordie said.

The guys raided my fridge and ate every one of our cookies; I didn't know how I would explain the missing cookies to my mom… but anyways, we decided to play Spoons.

"Cheater!!!"

"I'm not cheating! You know I only cheat when we're playing Poker!"

"Nu uh!! Remember that one time when we were playing-" Teddy was accusing Gordie of rigging the cards. Funny how Teddy got so into card games.

"I gotta go guys, my dad's coming home early tonight, don't wanna get on his bad side." Chris said while walking out the door.

"Yeah we better go to guys, our moms will probably be calling us in for dinner soon."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can eat guys… too many cookies…" Vern said while holding his stomach.

"Alright bye guys, come over tomorrow if you can."

"Alright we'll see ya later Ry, and by the way you still have paint on your face." Chris said with a grin while closing the door.


	5. The Lake

hellooooo thank you xXMrs.EyeballChambersXx and nightcrawlerlover for reviewing! btw sorry if the chapter is a little cheesy...

* * *

I was staring at random splatters of paint, resulting from the paint war, in my room when all of a sudden I heard someone outside my window and I froze. I was about to run into my mom's room when I saw Chris's head poke through my window. He looked pretty beat up, and I had heard some stories about his father and brother, and how it's a tough family to grow up in, but I'd never actually seen Chris like this. He had a black eye forming, and it looked like he was losing a lot of blood, someone must have hit him over the head with something.

"Chris what happened to you?" I felt stupid asking since I already knew the answer, it was his dad.

"Things just got really bad at home, and I just needed an escape. I'm sorry I'm bringing all this down on you Ry."

"Chris, don't worry about it, I know what it's like to have um, well family problems." I wasn't about to go and tell Chris about my past, he had enough problems of his own to deal with.

"You know that guy that was holding you today, one of the Cobras?"

"Yeah…" I was curious to see where he was going with this.

"Well that's my brother, Eyeball." Brother!? What!? Chris was just so pure and wouldn't lay a hand on anyone, and now he's saying he's related to a kid who is pretty much the exact opposite of him? It was just a really weird thing to think about, and I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry Ry; he's just a sick bastard that isn't right in the head."

"Well you got that right." I said in a tone that I hoped would get a little chuckle or at least a smile on his face.

"Ha yeah, you won't have to worry about him anymore Ry, we have a plan to bring down the Cobras." I was wondering what this so called "plan" was but I didn't worry much about it because Chris and I started talking.

"You know what Chris, you're a really good person, and you're really going to make yourself important in this world, one way or another." I said while trying to give him some self confidence.

"Yeah well it doesn't really seem like that's gonna happen. You see, us Chambers don't have the greatest rep around here, and being important to the world is not as easy as it seems. I don't know how to explain it Ry, but it just sucks being stuck in a situation you don't know how to get out of."

"Well it's going to be a hell of a process to get above your reputation in this town, but if Gordie, Teddy, Vern, and I can see how great you are, then why can't the rest of the town see it?"

"Thanks Ryan, but you better help me with this "getting above the reputation" thing."

"Don't worry Chris; I'll be your right hand man, well woman in this case, your Robin (Batman and Robin, get it? ha), your sidekick! We might have to change the part about me wearing tights though…"

I got Chris laughing and we talked through the whole night, trying to forget about life for a while. (Gotta give credit to Billy Joel on that one…)

"So Chris, did you ever wonder what Goofy is? Is he a dog or what?"

"Haha, weird that you ask that Ry…"

The next morning I woke up on the floor with a big fluffy blanket over me. Chris must have put it on me while I was sleeping. Then I perked up because I smelled the smell of my favorite breakfast food, waffles!

Chris was in the kitchen cooking with my mom and talking to Timmy about some cartoons he saw the other day. I laughed at the situation because it was funny seeing Chris take to my family so fast, and how my family accepted him so fast. He was cooking with my mom for heaven's sake! Then again my mom was used to taking people in; she always has sailors over the Christmas/Thanksgiving holidays, and sometimes she takes in kids who just really need a good home for a while. But anywho, I sat at the kitchen table and I have to admit those were some pretty good waffles.

"Hey Chris, thanks for the blanket and these wonderful waffles." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Ha, no problem "sidekick". By the way, thank you Mrs. Murphy for letting me stay and make waffles with you, it was a great experience." We all laughed and said bye to Chris. Man how life was giving me all these twists and turns, but getting to know Chris was one of the best twists life had given me so far.

"What a nice boy!! He is such a gentleman. He can come over whenever he needs to. And Ryan, invite him over for dinner! Bring your other friends too! We'll have a barbeque! And you know-"

During the middle of my mom's boasting I was saved by a phone call from Gordie telling me to meet him and the guys at the lake.

"Yeah mom, great idea! I gotta go, I'll see you tonight!" I said while running out the door.

"JERANAMO!! (No idea if I spelled that right) Teddy and Gordie screamed while jumping in the lake. I was really glad I hadn't had a bathing suit, but the guys didn't seem as glad as I was.

"Ryan you are either going in with no clothes on or with all your clothes on, make a choice, though I do prefer one over the other…" Teddy said with a smirk.

"Shut up you pervert, I'm not going in."

"Everyone goes in the water at our lake, whether you like it or not, and we will take you in by force if that's what it comes to." Teddy said with a smile, he was having a little too much fun with this.

They all started coming towards me with their arms out ready to get me, so I ran, sat down, and gripped the post that was at the end of the pier.

"Come on guys, please! I'll go in another day; I uh… don't wanna ruin my hair!" I tried thinking up excuses as they were trying to pry my hands from the post.

"Why do girls always have the strongest grip?" Teddy said while trying to grab my arms. I had no idea how he knew girls always had the strongest grip, and I'm not exactly sure if I want to know why he knows that. But anyways that's beside the point. I was starting to get weaker and they managed to get my arms and legs. They swung me and counted down "3, 2, 1!!!" and flung me in. I came up from the water and they were already next to me splashing around.

"Assholes." I said as I spit water out of my mouth. They all laughed and we went on with our swimming. We played a few rounds of Marco Polo and I thought to myself "Thank god I didn't wear that white shirt I was planning on wearing today."


	6. Ryan's past

About a month's gone by since I moved in. There hasn't been a day that I haven't seen the guys. We usually just hang out and go to the lake, or get a pop at the general store. We haven't had another run in with the Cobras yet, but Chris and Vern said that they heard their brothers (Yes, Vern's brother is a part of the Cobras too, I swear, what is this world coming to?) talking about revenge and that Eyeball mentioned my name a couple of times. Chris makes sure that I'm never alone now; I guess he's sticking to his "you don't have to worry about the Cobras" plan.

I got a phone call one day from Gordie, asking if I would meet him at the lake. I got really excited so I ran out of the house ASAP. Not every day Gordie just wants to hang out with me, not saying he doesn't like me, it's just that we're usually with other people when we hang out. It was weird when I came up to the lake and saw Gordie looking really upset. It surprised me how emotional guys got.

"Hey Gordie, what's up?" I said trying to be a nice as possible, he seemed pretty shook up.

"Hey Ry, thanks for coming. Um can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Gordie, anything."

"Have you ever been in a situation that you just can't escape, like there's no way out of it no matter how hard you try?"

"Yes, Gordie, I've been in that exact situation."

I had never told any of the guys about my past, and I was guessing I should open up to Gordie; it was either now or never. He seemed to need to know about my past more than anyone. Gordie perked up now, and I began with the story of my past.

"Well it all began when my mom and dad started talking about the divorce… My dad became a real piece of art when he came home from "work" drunk all the time. It started out with him just getting angry, throwing a couple of chairs around. But then he started drinking more and then one day..."

I was almost on the verge of crying now. It was weird, opening up to someone like that, but I felt a weight lifting from my shoulders. Gordie comforted me as I continued my story.

"Well, one day my dad just busted through the door and started arguing with my mom and then the next thing I know she's on the floor with a concussion, I started crying and saw my dad coming for me so I ran and grabbed Timmy and locked us in my room. We waited till we heard the door shut and my dad leaving the house. We sprinted out of my room to see my mom and I immediately called 911. After my mom was checked out of the hospital, my dad still hadn't come home. We hadn't seen my dad for a week, and out of the blue we got this call saying my dad had committed suicide and he was found in an alley 3 blocks away from my house."

I was full out crying by now and I wasn't even sure Gordie understood half of my story between the sobs. I didn't really know why I was crying; maybe it was just too much to say at one time.

I took a deep breath and told Gordie the rest.

"It really shook up my family, and it felt weird going to school because everyone had heard about what had happened. People just treated us differently, you know? It really took a toll on Timmy too, our dad used to be a great guy and the tables turned on us so fast that we didn't even realize what was happening. It's also the reason Timmy's at the doctor all the time, he needs counseling. "

"Sorry I'm telling you all this Gordie, but it seems like you would be the one to understand me."

"Don't be sorry Ry; you're one of the strongest people I know. Something like this isn't a thing you just get over, it takes time, you know?"

"Man Gordie, you really know how to tell a girl something at the right time." I said as I started to stop crying. I felt bad turning the tables on him, since he was the one that was sad in the first place.

"Sorry Gordie, for getting you off track from your story."

"Don't worry about it Ry, this actually helped me a lot, you wanna know why I called you?"

"Yeah, come on spill."

"Well you've heard about Denny right?" He said and I nodded.

"Well I just feel so stuck in life right now. My parents barely even know I exist, and do you wanna know what happened before I came here?" I nodded again.

"Well my dad came up to me and started talking about how I was just turning out to be a low life and that I would turn out like a Chambers kid. First of all, why is my own father calling me a low life, and second of all why did he have to just always judge my friends? Chris might look like a low life on the outside but there is way more to him. Sorry I must sound like a girl right now, don't tell the rest of the guys, but you know what I'm saying Ry? Life can just make you stuck in so many ways."

"Maybe getting stuck isn't a bad thing, you'll just grow from this and look back on this, knowing that you over came a big obstacle in your life, and that life was changing for the better. Ha, we're turning into our own little soap opera over here." Gordie and I laughed and we talked a little more before it got late.

As Gordie and I were talking, I was thinking about why it was so hard for me to tell Chris about my past. You think I would've told him before Gordie, right? Maybe it was because I'm too scared to open up to Chris, he has enough problems as it is. I don't know, it just seemed weird to me.

Gordie and I started walking home, laughing about something Vern did earlier, but then the mood changed. We saw headlights coming towards us and knew instantly that it was Ace's car. Gordie and I moved so fast that our bodies were going faster than our thoughts.


	7. Plans

**heyy thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"Ry, we gotta get outta here, like now!" Gordie said while grabbing me and throwing me behind a bush to hide. We heard Ace and some other people getting out of the car and hoped to god they wouldn't find us.

"We know you're here." We heard Ace say menacingly. We heard the Cobras pacing about 20 feet in front of us. Thank God it was dark out.

"Gordie, I really don't wanna die, can we please just get out of here? They're gonna kill us and I'm too young to die… and-" I said these things as I was half hyperventilating half crying.

"Ryan, will you please just shut up! If they hear you we're both going to die and I really don't want to see what they are going to do to us, so for now just keep your mouth shut." Gordie's words were enough for me to try and calm down.

"We will find you guys, don't you forget." Ace said as he walked towards his car with the other Cobras. We heard the car speed off and waited until we couldn't hear the car anymore. I didn't see Eyeball there which was strange, I thought him and Ace were the leaders of the Cobras.

Gordie and I had victory cheers running through our minds and we walked home in silence, both thinking about what could have happened, and happy as hell that it didn't.

All the lights were off at my house and I figured everyone was sleeping. It was already 11 pm when I got home and I decided to go to bed.

* * *

"Yeah so me and Ryan almost got ourselves killed last night…." We were all in the tree house the next morning and Gordie was telling the guys about our "adventure".

"Shit, you guys could've died! Ace is getting really serious about this revenge thing now." Chris said half worried half concerned.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Vern shouted out.

"Oh Jesus…" We muttered.

"Vern we don't like when you have "ideas"."

"I swear Gordie, this is a good one!"

"Alright, let's hear it Vern…"

"Well, we can have a stakeout! I had one once, with my fat cousin! You know, the one with the glands problem? And it was really funny becau- "

"Okay Vern, we get it. But how are we going to have a stakeout?" I said wondering how this was going to be pulled off.

"We can pull it off I bet." Chris said.

"It'll be like spying on the enemy!" Teddy said all excited.

"Yeah, yeah!! This'll be just like the Ray Brower plan. We'll all tell our folks we're tenting out in your back field. You tell your folks you're sleeping over at Teddy's. Then we say we're going over to the drag races the next day. We're rock solid until dinner tomorrow night." Gordie said, also excited.

"BOSS!" All the guys yelled.

"All right, sounds like fun, I'm in." I said while getting up to leave.

"Everyone meet at my house in 2 hours, we gotta plan what to bring and who's gonna bring it." I said while opening the trapdoor.

"Yeah, maybe this time we'll remember that we have to eat." Teddy said while looking at Vern.

"Haha, yeah that'd be good… well I'll see ya guys later."

"Bye!" They all yelled from the tree house.

"I'M HOME!!!!" I yelled from the front door. I smelled something really good coming from the kitchen.

"Yum! Mac and Cheese for lunch! My favorite. " I said while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Boo, how's your day goin?" Mom said while putting the m&c on the table.

"Really good. Mom, did I mention how beautiful you look today?"

"Oh no, what is it this time? Did you break someone's window by accident again, because we can't afford for this to happen anymore Ry…"

"Ha no mom I was just wondering if I could tent out in Vern's back field. I'll even bring my own tent to sleep in if you don't want me sleeping next to those guys! Please mom, PLEASEEEEE!!!" I said while getting do on my knees and holding my hands in a pleading motion.

"Absolutely not! You are 15 years old! This is the age when a boy's hormones are at their peak!"

"Aw come on mom!! The closest I've ever even gotten to any of them was giving them a hug. Can I please go! We've been planning this for months and the guys were really depending on me going because we were going to talk about setting up the county fair! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!"

I was just making up shit now, I don't even know if we have a county fair.

"Ryan Sarah Murphy, if you ask me one more time you'll be grounded! Understood?"

"_Yes_…" I muttered under my breath as I stomped upstairs.

I shut my door loud enough so she could hear it. _Stupid responsible mothers…_

I plopped down on my bed and started thinking how I was going to convince my mother to let me go.

_Maybe I should like, write a speech. No, that'd be stupid. Maybe I should have Timmy sweet talk her, __naw__. Or maybe I should have the guys talk to her, no that'd make her even madder. Ugh! This is hopeless. Wait a minute… I've got it! _


	8. I'm Breaking Habits You Don't Wanna Know

**hey guys thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

I'm going to sneak out of my house. I have absolutely no idea how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna do it! I'll have Teddy plan something out for me. He's always sneaking out to do god knows what.

"Hey Ryan!" Timmy squeaked.

"Hey Tim, what's up?"

"Do you wanna help me with my karate kicks? Please? I need to practice so I can be a fighting machine!"

"Ha, sure Timmy. What do I need to do?"

I spent the next hour holding up pads and hearing Timmy scream "KE-YAH!" every time he hit one of them.

"OUCH! Timmy! That was my arm!"

"Hehe, I did that on purpose!"

"Oh you better run boy!" I said while chasing Timmy. Ding Dong.

"Hehe, saved by the bell!" Timmy said as he ran off.

"Why, hello boys! Ryan's in her room." My mom said in her fake sweet voice. Yuck, makes me sick.

I heard people running up my stairs and braced myself for Teddy's entrance.

"KABLAM!" Teddy said while kicking open the door.

"I swear to god Teddy, one day you're gonna break her door." I heard someone say.

"Hey guys!" Timmy and I both said.

"TIMBOOO! What's happenin my comrade?" Teddy said while doing that half handshake half hug thing that guys do.

"Nice to see you too, Teddy."

"Oh yea, hey Ry." He said with a smirk.

"Alright guys, I have some bad news. Momma Murphy's not letting me sleepover, so you guys are gonna help me sneak out. And Timmy, if you say one word to mom I will get the Cobras on your ass."

I knew Timmy would keep his mouth shut because he is deathly afraid of the Cobras, even though he tries to hide it.

"My field of expertise…" Teddy said with a grin. I knew he was a pro at this…

It was 8pm and the time was near for "the plan". I did the classic 'stuff the pillows under the blanket' thing. Teddy said it was a key essential. I had already told my mom not to bug me because I was planning on reading and falling asleep early. I also told her that she might not see me tomorrow because I was going to leave early for the drag races. Timmy said he would take the pillows out of my bed in the morning, and put them back in at night. Man, this was turning out to be easy…

_Alright, time to go Ry. No worries, you'll just be grounded for a month if your mom finds out, but you'll be fine. Oh, and if you fall it's only a two story drop, but again, no worries…_

I was giving myself a "pep" talk while I opened the window. I saw the guys waiting down there in their stakeout clothes, which were all black.

"COME ON RY! YOU CAN DO IT!" The guys half whispered half yelled.

"SHH! I'm comin!"

I climbed out the window and grabbed the branch on my tree while trying to maneuver onto it. I started climbing down the tree, and I was almost to the end until…

_Oh god, bad idea, bad idea!_

"Uh oh!" I said while the branch cracked, and I came falling down like a ton of bricks. Plop.

"OH MY GOD! RYAN!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" All the guys came running towards me and started looking frantically for any type of injury.

"Yeah guys, I'm fine." I started getting up. _Ow __ow __ow_

Luckily I didn't fall that far, but my left wrist was sore. Must have landed on it. I wasn't going to admit it to the guys though; they are like mothers when it comes to me. If I have even a splinter they freak, but anyways…

"Alright guys, it's time for a stakeout!" Chris said while we all tried doing sneaky spy moves out of my front yard. Teddy was trying to do ninja barrel rolls, and Vern tried too, but he just looked like a flopping fish.

"Ninja Teddy here… barrel roll protecting his fellow ninja friends from the dangers of… barrel roll THE COBRAS!" Teddy was pretending to talk into a walkie talkie while doing ninja moves.

* * *

We arrived at this dump in the middle of nowhere. I wondered why anyone would want to hang out in the middle of a bunch of weeds and scattered car parts.

"There they are…" All seven of the Cobras were there; it looked like they were playing cards or something.

I had my binoculars and I could see that they were definitely drunk. Well, at least Eyeball was.

"Lemme see!" Vern said while grabbing my binoculars.

"No! I barely saw anything yet!" Vern and I were fighting over the binoculars when all of a sudden they cracked right in the middle.

"Nice goin Vern. Now how are we supposed to see?" I grabbed one part of the binoculars and Vern grabbed the other, so now it looked like we were pirates holding telescopes.

"I brought the hearing device, (Teddy had a cup with a string tied to another cup) I'll sneak over there and put it close to them."

"Teddy are you nuts!? They're gonna see you! You could die!"

"Oh Ryan, always so dramatic, don't worry babe, I'll be back in no time, and I'll be as slick as the grease in Ace's hair."

"Thanks hun'. Just hurry, alright?"

Teddy was pretty slick as he was going past the car parts and weeds. We just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

barrel roll Creak. Clank.

"What an idiot."

"We're screwed."

"Remind me to never trust Teddy."

"Yup." We were all saying to each other.

"What was that?" We heard a voice through the cup.

"Oh god, we're gonna die! They know! THEY KNOW!" I started to get up to run.

"Sit down Ryan!" Chris and Gordie said as they yanked me to the ground.

"Aggressive." I said while giving them a look and wiping the dirt off of me.

We heard another voice through the cup. "Probably just a deer, ya cock knocker! Ahahaha!!"

That was definitely Eyeball.

"I'm back, good thing I know my ninja moves." Teddy said while looking all high and mighty.

"Yeah, it's also a good thing you know how to make the most noise possible." I said sarcastically.

We heard a voice through the cup again.

"Yeah what about that Ryan chick…"

_Oh shit._

* * *

**so thats the chapter... and you know what's cooler than this chapter, reviews! haha just kidding, but yeah hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	9. I'm Worst At What I Do Best

"Yeah, what are we gonna do about her?"

"How about when we see her, we take her?"

_I'll kill the stupid jackass!_

"Good idea jackass, since she's always just walking around by herself. She's always hanging out with those retards."

"Yeah, your right. Eyeball, your turn to deal…"

We heard the voices stop and everyone was staring at me with a protective look it their eyes, except Vern. I don't think he knew what was going on.

"Okay guys, I have an idea. We put Ry in a box that we will guard at all times."

"Teddy, I am not going in a box. I'll be fine."

"Fine? Ry, this is not 'fine', they're going to hurt you! And I don't wanna be the one to see that."

"Okay Chris. It's not fine, but I'm not going to let this ruin the rest of my summer. Something's going to happen and I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Now let's get out of here before something really does happen."

"Yeah." Chris muttered, obviously his thoughts were in another place.

-----------------

"WAHOO!" We were all a little hyped up on caffeine from about six cokes each because we decided to turn the bad night upside down.

"TIMBERRRRRR!!!" Teddy yelled.

_Uh oh. _

I was going down, and the tent was coming with me.

"Nice goin Ry." Chris said with the tent on top of his head, the whole tent had fallen down.

"Heh, whoops." We had to set up the tent again, and we all had a sword fight with the posts for the tent during the process.

"What's your guy's favorite word?" Gordie asked us.

"Unique!" I said.

"Burple."

"Normandy!"

"Pez."

"Somehow Vern, I'm not surprised."

"How bout you Gordie?"

"Espionage! Ha it's just fun to say. Chris, is burple even a word?"

"Ha, no probably not. I just thought of the first thing that came to mind."

"Burple is the first thing that comes to your mind…"

"Yes Lachance, is that a problem?"

"Ha, nope. It's fine with me."

"Good. Now I'm tired. G'night."

"G'night." We all said and I was out before I even knew it.

------

"Get… _push_ off… _push_ of me!" Teddy was in a deep sleep on top of me and I couldn't get him off.

_This is pointless. _

------

"Chris! Wake up! Did you hear that!?" I said while violently shaking him.

"What Ry!? What? No I don't hear anything, go back to sleep."

"There's a monster outside…"

"What the… a monster? Ry, you definitely need some sleep, just go back to bed."

"Okay, yeah you're right."

_There's no such thing as monsters, no such thing as monsters, no such thing…_

Yeah I definitely needed sleep, I was losing my mind…

------

"WAH!! VERN GET OUTTA HERE!" I said while pushing him away from me. His face was about a centimeter apart from mine.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Vern said while wiping his eyes and shooting up.

"Ry! Why did you scream?" Chris said while shooting up also.

"Are the Cobras here!?" Gordie said, just waking up.

"I'll kill um!" Teddy said ready to kick some ass.

"Oh no, it was scarier than the Cobras, it was Vern's face… Ha I'm just kiddin Vern."

"Very funny Ryan, sincerely, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yea, us too!"

"Hahaha, you guys are way too serious! Live a little! And stop worrying about me so much, I'm a big girl now."

"Ha, alright Ry whatever you say…"

"So… are we really going to the drag races?"

"Sure Ry, if you want to… It'd probably be fun." Chris said while looking at the guys for approval.

"Yeah! Let's go! Remember when I raced? Aw man! Good times…" Teddy said while getting up to leave.

"Yeah, if you count being in a cast for two months a 'good time'." Gordie said while flickering a look at Teddy.

"Oh yea, ehehee, sorry about that Gordie. You see Ry, I was driving and Gordie was in shotgun, and let's just say I might've taken a little bit of a sharp turn."

"And I went flying about 20 feet in the air, and landed straight down on my left leg. So all in all my leg pretty much shattered and I'm lucky I still have one now. So, if we go to the races, please don't let Teddy get in or near any car. For the sake of all of us…"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure of it Gordie." Chris laughed while putting the tent away.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Vern motioned a 'let's go' signal at us.

"We're coming Verno." Teddy did his last barrel roll and we were off to the races.

----------

"Zooooom, screeeeeeeeeeech, zoom!!!" Teddy was making car-driving noises.

"Teddy, you're not even in a car."

"I know, it's just fun to make the noises."

"You are a strange kid, you know that?"

"What makes you think I didn't know it?" He said with a smirk.

"Ha, yeah, you're right. How could I be so stupid." I said while smiling.

I looked over and saw some people that I really wasn't in the mood to see at the time, let alone anytime.

"Teddy, please tell me there is another gang in town that looks exactly like the Cobras."

"Nope, I don't know any, why?"

"Look." I pointed over to them.

"Shit. Well they can't do anything to us anyways, there are too many people around."

"Yeah you're right, come on lets catch up with the guys."

------

"Man that was fun! Did you see when Johnny cut off Danny? It was so boss!" Vern kept talking about the races he saw earlier.

Teddy and I told the guys about how we saw the Cobras. They said what Teddy had said about them not doing anything to us, and I just hoped they were right.

------

Teddy decided to walk me home and it was fine until he started speaking.

"So Ry, did you ever think about me and you?"

_What the hell…._

* * *

**hey guys... this chapters pretty boring but there's something good coming in the next chapter... and thanks for the reviews!**


	10. It Sucks Being the Prey

**hey guys, this ones a short one. And thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

"Ha, funny Teddy."

"No, I'm serious Ry, you're a very pretty girl." Teddy was starting to creep me out.

"Teddy, I think it'd be better if I just walked home from here, I mean my house is only a block away."

"No way Ry, you know what the guys said about not leaving you alone."

"No, I insist Teddy, anyways you're creeping me out. I'll be fine, I'll run home if you want me too."

"Fine, but if anything happens remember it's your fault."

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you Ry, and I'll still be thinking about me and you!" He said with a big grin as he started walking away.

"Shut up you creep!"

I was laughing as I walked away I hoped that I would never hear "me and you" or "you're a very pretty girl" come out of Teddy's mouth again. I guess it was flattering in some way, but it was just flat out weird to be coming from a person you think of as a brother.

"Well look what we have here. Little Ryan all by herself."

_Oh my god._

It felt like my heart had just dropped to my feet. I knew exactly who it was too, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. They were circling me now, like they were the lions and I was their prey.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing by herself, huh? Huh?" Eyeball said menacingly.

They were so drunk that I could smell the liquor when I was about 10 feet away from them. I started backing up and thinking of a plan of escape. It was too late though, I was trapped and everyone knew it.

"Hunny, you're not going anywhere."

They were all advancing towards me now. It was like being an ant in a world of giants, and it pretty much sucked.

"We saw you hanging out with those retard friends of yours at the races today Ryan. Why won't you come hang out with us? Are we not good enough for you?"

I would never hang out with them if they were the last gang on earth. I didn't say anything though, no use in getting my ass kicked.

"What cat got your tongue? It's alright we like it better when you don't talk." Ace said while taking steps closer to me, while I stepped farther and farther back.

_I need to get out of here._

I ran. It was stupid, but I did it. They had me in about two seconds though.

"HELP! HELP M-" No such luck. Someone had grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could on their hand, and heard them cry out in pain.

"Stupid little bitch!" Charlie Hogan was staring at his hand while other people started grabbing me. Things were just going by in a blur for me, too many things happening at once. I was finally shoved into a car and I brought up my head to look at my surroundings.

It seemed eerie that the only thing the moon's light was casting on was a twitching eye.


	11. Run Kid Run

**hey guys... thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Eyeball Chambers. I was feeling so many emotions that I couldn't even think about how bad the situation was. I went to grab the car door handle, but that was a mistake. Eyeball got on top of me and shoved me so hard against the car door that I thought my skull had cracked. 

"You're not going anywhere Ryan." The way he said this made me want to pee my pants. I couldn't even think of anything to say or do.

"Did you think you were going to get away with that little stunt you pulled before? That wasn't a very good impression to leave on me Ryan." He was starting to move his hands up and down my body like I was some toy to play with. I was disgusted and finally became un-mute. 

"I hope you rot in hell asshole." Then I spit in his face. Bad Idea. 

"Stupid bitch!" He said as I saw his fist come up, and then it was lights out for Ryan.

-------

I woke up with a huge headache and saw Eyeball and Ace sitting in front of me and staring at me with a look on their face, and I then knew that I was in way deep shit. I was about to get up to run out of there, but about six hands grabbed me at once.

"Ryan, you are a stupid bitch, you know that?" Ace said. 

I thought that I was going to die, and that he was right, I really was stupid. Before that moment I had always thought that it would be so easy to escape or be rescued from this type of situation, it always worked out in the movies. It really sucked being stuck in a situation that you knew you weren't going to get out of, now realizing what Chris and Gordie were trying to explain to me before. 

"Why are you keeping me here?" It was stupid they were still keeping me there. I had been there for a while already. 

"Because you're the one person they all connect with the most." 

It really bothered me that the Cobras still wanted revenge on the guys when the Ray Brower incident happened like what, three years ago?

"So, you're going to listen to every word I say, and you will do what we say or…" Ace said as advancing towards me. "Things could end very badly." He said as looking at me like I was a pig about to be slaughtered. I would've liked nothing more right then to have taken a hammer and thrown it right at Ace's head. 

"You guys are pathetic, picking on kids that are what, oh I don't know… three years younger than you? And all for something that happened three years ago? You're all sick and twisted low lifes that should go back to working as stupid auto-mechanics somewhere." 

It felt really good to blow up in their faces like that, but once again, this was a bad idea. Eyeball was about ready to knock me out again when Ace stopped him. 

"You know what Ryan, I bet all your little friends are going to be real happy when they see what we've done to you." Again, I really would've liked to have taken a hammer to his head. 

Ace left the room and told me that I'd better be ready for what was coming tomorrow. To be honest I was scared shitless, but no way was I about to show them any emotion. So, Ace left me with, you guessed it, Eyeball. 

"We're gonna have fun tonight Ryan." His words unleashed my "power" from within, and I kicked him so hard in the shin that I think the bone might've shattered. I had remembered that Chris told me once that Eyeball had almost shattered his shin-bone in some weird mailbox baseball accident. Never had thought that that information would come in handy. 

I was so excited that I had the chance to run away, so I made it to a random door and ran outta there. If only it were that easy.

I was grabbed from behind and shoved back through the door by Charlie and Fuzzy. Should've known Ace would have people guarding the doors. 

I noticed Eyeball wasn't in the room anymore, thank god. Charlie and Fuzzy went to the corner of the room, watching me like a hawk. _Stupid ugly assholes…_

I decided to fall back asleep since there was no use in fighting back anymore, I was obviously outnumbered. I was getting really sick of this hostage thing. 


	12. Today's the Day

**hey guys, i'm coming to the end of the story... and thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

The next morning I was glad to see some sun poking in through the window, but I remembered that I was still with the stupid Cobras. I didn't care though, this was the most I had been at peace/calm within the last 12 hours, but of course that lasted for a total of two seconds. 

"Get up." Ace said while pulling me off the couch.

"Don't touch me, I can take care of myself asshole." I said while stalking out the door.

But, the next thing I know I'm being carried and shoved into Ace's beat up old car. 

I slumped into the seat and tried not to make eye contact with anyone in the car.

"Rise and shine Ryan, today's the day." Ace said while looking at me through the rear-view mirror. Ugh Ace made me sick. Stupid idiot. Anyways Ace started telling me about this plan of his. 

"We already know where your little friends are, I have the rest of the Cobras with them now. And don't worry, they already know we have you. So all you have to do is just not try to pull any of the stunts you pulled earlier, and you should be fine." 

Yeah like I was going to listen to what he said. 

We pulled up to the lake, which was ironic since a couple weeks ago we were having a blast there, but now we were all going to get our asses kicked. Great. I saw Chris, Teddy, Gordie, and Vern and almost knocked them over because I flung onto them so hard. 

"RYAN! Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Gordie and Chris blurted out. 

"You look like shit!" Leave it to Teddy to be the one to point out the obvious. 

"Oh Ryan, I'm so glad you're here, sincerely, I was scared and you know what happens when I get scared and-" Good ol' Verno.

"Hey guys!"

We were so happy to see each other that we didn't even care that we were surrounded by about seven guys that wanted to kill us. It felt like we hadn't seen each other in years, but it had only been a couple of hours. 

But, of course, the next thing I know I'm being thrown to the ground and all I see is Teddy looking like he's about to kick someone's ass. It made me laugh how much he wanted to fight people all the time. Chris looked really sincere and sorry, and I knew why he looked like that, it was because Eyeball was the one shoving me to the ground. Teddy took a swing at Charlie Hogan's face, and the battle had begun.

I tried to get back up, but Eyeball had a look in his eyes and I knew I wasn't getting out without a fight. Eyeball got on top of me, grabbed my wrists, and started swearing and saying all the things he was going to do to me if I didn't stay still. So once again, I brought up my leg to try and kick free, but he was too smart now to let that happen again. He leaned hard against my body and grabbed my wrists so tightly that I thought all the bones in my body were going to shatter.

I looked around and saw pretty much what I had seen the first time I met the Cobras. Vern scared shitless, Teddy trying to beat up everyone at once, Gordie getting beat up by Ace, but Chris was different. Chris was in shock and wasn't even fighting the guy that was beating him up. He was so hurt from what his brother was doing to me that he couldn't even think straight. 

But, overall the Cobras were pretty much kicking our asses and we were screwed.

I screamed out in pain because it felt like my left wrist had broken. If only I hadn't fallen out of that damn tree. Eyeball just smirked and took it to his advantage, continuing to crush my body until I felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

I was about to give up fighting back when I heard the most amazing thing I had heard in a really long time. 


	13. So Long Sweet Summer

**Here it is guys, the end of the story...**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING!! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HAVE YOUR ASSES SENT TO JAIL SO FAST YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO BLINK!!" 

Did I mention how much I love my mom? 

"Yeah!!" Timmy squeaked but then sunk down back into his seat so the Cobras couldn't see him. So much for being a macho man…

I wish you could've seen how fast the Cobras got out of there. As Eyeball got off of me I grabbed a rock and smashed it on his head. He looked pissed as hell but I was so glad I finally got to give him, as Timmy once said, "the old one two". 

My mom came running out of the car towards us and we all flung ourselves onto her and embraced her in a huge bear hug.

"MRS. MURPHY YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!" 

"WE LOVE YOU!!"

"YOU'RE AMAZING!!" 

Those were pretty much the random phrases coming out of our mouths. 

"Who were those boys!? I am calling their mothers! I cannot believe this! Hunny, would you like me to call 911, I would be glad to! This is an outrage! I _am_ calling 911!"

My mom could've gone on for another 30 minutes if she wanted to…

"Mom, it's okay, we're okay! Don't call 911, we'll be fine." 

As much as I wanted to have the Cobras sent to jail, I didn't think I could've done that to Chris or Vern. I mean Chris already had a bad enough reputation, and sending Eyeball to jail would mean having two brothers in jail. And for Vern, his brother wasn't even that bad. The only reason his brother did all that stuff was probably because Ace made him.

My mom drove all the guys home and we pretty much drove in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. 

"Ry, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm alright. How did you know we were at the lake anyways?"

"Well I noticed you weren't here for breakfast this morning, and I got worried so I went looking for you. And let's just say I'm a little shocked at what I found. Who were those boys anyways?"

"One of them is Chris's brother, and another one of them is Vern's brother. The others are just random kids from town. They call themselves the Cobras."

"Try and stay away from them Ry, I don't ever want that happening to you again."

"Don't worry mom, it won't."

I had woken up with a huge shiner on my right eye and my left wrist was broken, I also had random bruises all over my body. Teddy, Chris, Gordie, and Vern all looked pretty beat up too, Teddy and Chris also had big shiners on their eyes, and Vern and Gordie weren't as bad but were still pretty beat up.

"Ryan, I am so sorry about what happened. It's all my fault I should've never let you out of my sight!" 

"Chris it was my fault, I told Teddy to leave me alone and I had to suffer the consequences. And hey, at least we don't have to worry about them getting revenge on us anymore." 

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about everything. They should've left you alone."

"That was the whole point though, if they took me they knew it would hurt you guys more than any punch would. I'm just glad this whole thing is finally over with."

"Yeah, me too." 

Chris and I walked to the tree house to meet up with the other guys. We all started talking about the events that had happened over the past couple of days, and we were pretty happy that it was all over. 

"Teddy, sorry for calling you a creep and making you leave. I just don't think of you as a um… relationship person." 

"It's okay Ry, I got plenty of other babes beggin for me."

"I'm sure you do Teddy, I'm sure you do…"

We all laughed and Chris and Gordie decided to walk me home. It was weird talking though, like the mood of everything had changed now that we had been through something big together. It was like we all became closer or something. We all walked in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was like we knew what we were all thinking but didn't have to say anything. Confusing, right? But at the time it made complete sense. 

"Well here's my house."

"Yup…"

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys in school tomorrow. Weird how this summer went by so fast." 

"Yeah it is weird. I'm glad you came to Castle Rock Ry."

"Yeah me too. You're a pretty cool kid." Gordie said while smiling.

"Aw thanks guys, now get outta here before we turn this into a bigger soap opera than it already is. I'll see ya guys."

"Not if we see you first!" They both said in unison and started laughing while walking away. 

I waved and walked into my house, but decided to walk to the Blue Point Diner with Timmy since I really didn't feel like staying home. 

We got there and I sat at the bar and started talking to Al. Al was the manager of the Blue Point Diner, and he was a pretty cool guy to talk to. 

"You've been through a lot kid, it's not easy going through the things you've had to." He said in his raspy voice.

"Yeah, Castle Rock has proven to me that a lot of big things can happen in such a small place." 

"Yeah, guess you learned not to judge a book by its cover."

"Ha, yeah. And Al, I never got to say thanks, I'm always venting out my problems on you."

"It's alright kid, I have no problem with it."

"Thanks Al, well I'll be seeing ya."

"Alright, later kid."

Timmy and I walked home and I was just lost in my thoughts, all thoughts on how great this summer was. This summer had been the best summer of my entire life. I could care less about what happened with the Cobras, if anything I should thank the Cobras because they brought me and the guys all closer together. Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern were the kind of friends you have for life, and it was weird to think that this was just the beginning. 

* * *

**So there's the end... Thank you everybody for all the reviews! btw I've already started a sequel to this story, so i hope you guys read that too.**


End file.
